gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Bay International Airport
Easter Bay International Airport is based on real-life San Francisco International Airport (SFO). It is located in San Fierro, San Andreas, and is the largest airport in the state. It is situated at the southeastern corner of the city, just east of Foster Valley and a major freeway, and just south of Easter Basin. From here, the player can purchase Juank Air flights to and from Los Santos International Airport and Las Venturas Airport, but no flights actually take off or land without the player instigating it. As befits a busy airport, there are numerous aircraft parked in various locations, and Baggage carts trundling about. There are three main points of ground vehicle entry to the airport - the first is through the underground parking lot which terminates behind the control tower where the helicopters are; the others are through two direct freight ramps in the center of the airport, one leading to the runway, the other to the hangars. One note: the gates governing these points of entry are only accessible once the player has passed Flying School and is considered a pilot. Through ingenuity, the player can access the tarmac, but all aircraft are locked until pilot status is achieved, with the exception of the Maverick in the area near the hangars. This airport, as aforementioned, is modeled after San Francisco International Airport, which is located several miles south of the city. The main landing strip of Easter Bay Airport (pictured) extends out into Easter Bay, a distinguishing feature of San Francisco International Airport, whose main tarmac extends into San Francisco Bay. The airport is situated on an artificial island connected to the mainland by a small land bridge that provides the only road access. Events in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The airport plays a role in two missions. In the mission Mike Toreno, Carl and T-Bone Mendez track Mike Toreno in a yay van in the airport. Carl destroys it, and heads back to the pleasure domes in Battery Point. In the mission Ran Fa Li, Carl picks up a package from a Manana inside the parking lot of the airport, and has to take it back to a garage in Esplanade North, all while constantly being confronted by the Da Nang Boys, fierce rivals of the San Fierro Triads. Trivia * In the beta version the landing area was smaller. * No aircraft ever takeoff or land at this airport, despite the fact that many different planes can be seen flying over various parts of San Andreas. * There is an alternative way of getting inside the airport if you aren't a pilot, even though there are many more possibilities. This way can be done by going to a ridge that is located in Red County to the left of Easter Bay Chemicals. The ridge is extremely close to the airport so using almost any car, one can drive the car off the ridge and land in the airport. The location where you are presumably supposed to land is next to a parked Maverick helicopter. * There is another ramp that can give acces to the airport if you are not a pilot, though this way you will need a fast vehicle or a fast motorcycle. The ramp is located to the right of the bridge that connects Red County and The Panopticon, east of Easter Bay Chemicals. * The aircraft on the billboard appears to be loosley based off a Lockheed Hudson and a Lockheed Ventura. Weapons *Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher - Between the large cylindrical storage tanks just south of the northeastern-most hangars Stationary Vehicles *Maverick - To the immediate northeast of the southern-most hangars *Leviathan - To the immediate north of the eastern-most hangars; to the southeast of the control tower *Raindance - Adjacent to the Leviathan - immediately southeast of the control tower *Dodo (2) - One in each of the pair of hangars on the south side of the airport, closest to the terminal *Rustler - Inside the eastern-most of the pair of hangars on the south side of the airport, closest to the terminal *Nevada (2) - One is directly east of the south end of the terminal; north of the Maverick, the other is located to the west of the Leviathan. The former is sometimes colored blue. *Shamal (3) - Two immediately adjacent to the south end of the terminal. One outside the southern-most of the pair of hangars at the northeast end of the airport *Beagle - Northwest end of the airport, at the end of the main landing strip *Super GT - Parked next to the control tower at the north end of the airport, near the entrance ramp from the parkade. This vehicle is almost always locked. *Blista Compact (only when wanted for export) - Parked next to the small building at the extreme southwestern corner of the airport *NRG-500 - Between the two eastern-most hangars among the group of buildings at the very south end of the airport. It spawns only (but not always, about 90%) when the player is nearby at 00:00, 06:00, 12:00 or 18:00. *Utility Van (3) - All three parked on the east side of the terminal *Baggage (3) - Two parked on the east side of the terminal. One parked near the Maverick and NRG-500 at the southeastern corner of the airport *Coastguard (10) - One moored at each of the wooden slips situated around the exterior of the airport Other *Body Armor *Camera - In the grass at the southwestern corner of the street intersection closest to the airport *Three snapshots *Two Unique stunt jumps Glitch *The PS2 version of the game contains a glitch in that if you punch the access gate and turn away, the gate will open, allowing the player to drive a vehicle onto the tarmac, and access the unique stunt jumps, rocket launcher, etc. (but the aircraft remain locked). Gallery Image:EasterBayAirport.jpg|The view of the airport from atop the Easter Tunnel. Image:EasterBayAirportBillBoardFront.jpg|Front view of the airport billboard. Image:EasterBayAirportBillBoardRear.jpg|Rear view of the airport billboard. Image:Flyboy.jpg|A pilot seen at neighbouring Easter Basin. de:Easter Bay Airport es:Easter Bay Airport fr:Easter Bay International Airport nl:Easter Bay International Airport Category:Airports Category:Transport in GTA San Andreas